A Cat for a Day
by jinxgur1
Summary: Inui's has invented a new drink. Sakuno is the test subject. What happens after that?


A Cat for a Day

**This is my second story for Ryoma and Sakuno. So please try and enjoy it. I don't own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

* * *

A certain figure was currently mixing a concoction in his basement. The dark figure was mixing all sorts of ingredient into the newly mix drink. "Now it looks decent enough. Let's add in some cat nip, a sunflower seed, raw egg, and some bits of cat fur and bird feather." Each ingredient was put into the drink and he was mixing it to intensify the taste with a flame of 300˚. The new drink now has a clear color like water which leaves people at a disadvantage since they won't know if it is water. "Perfect, now let's find a test subject." The figure was scribbling down notes of his drink and was going through files on people of who he should give the drink to. One person came into his view and he was laughing maniacally.

It was an early Friday morning and students of Seigaku High were in their classroom studying and learning things that they don't understand. A certain prince of tennis was currently sleeping in his English class, since he already knew how to speak fluent English. Echizen Ryoma, 15 year old and a regular of the Seigaku boy tennis team was still nodding off and it seemed the teacher didn't care much. His neighbor Ryuzaki Sakuno, 15 year old and member of the girl tennis team, was having a hard time understanding the basic language of English.

Both have grown so much since their time together in Seigaku Junior High. Ryoma has grown to 5'8, thanks to the help of milk, his hair still the same black with green shades, his amber cat like eyes have slightly become sharper and he has grown some abs. Sakuno has grown to 5'5, her brown hair has grown past her waist which is currently in her usual two pig tails, her chocolate eyes became a little lighter in shades, and she has grown in all the right places. Like most girls in school, Sakuno has a crush on Ryoma since Junior high, but she just couldn't tell him.

The bell finally rang and class was dismissed. It was lunch time, but Sakuno forgot her drink and was going to get something from the vending machine down the hall way. While she went to get her drink, she ran into Inui-sempai. "Go-Go-Go-Gomenasai Inui-sempai, I didn't mean to run into you." Sakuno was really embarrassed now and just kept apologizing.

"It's fine. By the way Ryuzaki-san, for running into me, I want you to drink my latest experiment. I am 98% sure that it is edible." Inui handed Sakuno a glass with a clear looking liquid. Since Sakuno was too nice to say no and since she felt bad for running into him, she took the drink. Holding her breath she drank the liquid.

"A-Ano sempai, it tastes like sweet water." She nervously replied.

"I see, so the taste of the new experiment is like sweet water. Anything else is different." Inui was scribbling down notes and asking experimental questions.

"No, it just tastes like sweet water." Sakuno was really confused on the new experiment because from what the boys' tennis players say, it was suppose to taste awful that you want to throw up.

Inui was again scribbling down notes and said, "Tell me if anything else happens." And with that he left to go to class. Sakuno stared confusingly at Inui's retreating figure and quickly snapped out of it to get her drink.

Sakuno ran all the way to the roof top since she was having lunch with Ryoma, since they were kind of friends. Ryoma was still eating his bentou when she came up. She gave a grape ponta to Ryoma since she decided to get him something as well. He took the drink and said a 'thanks'. "What took you so long to get a drink?" Ryoma asked.

"Well I kind of ran into Inui-sempai so he gave me his experiment to drink." Sakuno explained easily. She has slightly gotten comfortable being around Ryoma that she hardly stuttered. Ryoma had a horrifying look on his face.

"You drank his poisonous experiment? Are you all right? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Ryoma was talking in a panic voice since he does care about Sakuno in a little more than friendly way and also because her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, would kill them if anything happen to her granddaughter.

"Don't worry Ryoma-kun, I'm fine. Though everybody said that it taste really bad, mine taste like sweet water." Ryoma made an 'I don't believe it' face because he knows that Inui's drinks are dangerous.

"Well if anything happens go to the nurse and rest. Okay?" Sakuno simply smiled and Ryoma was sure his heart beat a little loudly. "A-Anyway, we better finish eating before the bell rings." Ryoma was stuttering with a blush on his face, but it was a good thing to him that Sakuno didn't see and was eating.

When they finished eating 25 minutes before the bell rung, Ryoma gave a big yawn. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up before the bell rings."

"Okay Ryoma-kun." And Ryoma went straight to dreamland. Sakuno suddenly felt tired from seeing Ryoma sleeping and decided to take a tiny nap before waking him up, so she went to sleep.

* * *

(5 minutes before the bell)

Sakuno woke up just in time and decided to wake Ryoma up. She stretched to get the sleepiness off and she suddenly touched something on her head. Her hands moved up to her head and felt something soft and a little big on her hair. She took a small mirror she kept in her pocket and looked at her reflection. That is when she screamed only loud enough for Ryoma to hear and not the whole school. Ryoma jolted up and looked around feeling alarmed.

"What's going on Sakuno? What happened?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno and did a double take on what he saw. Sakuno for some strange reasons now had a pair of brown furred cat ear along with a tail.

"Ryoma-kun stop staring at me, it's embarrassing." Sakuno was beet red in the face and covering her ears, trying to hide them. Ryoma shook himself to wake up.

"How did this happened Sakuno?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know. Oh it must be Sempai's drink that I drank. He said it was new and that he wanted me to tell him if anything else happens." Ryoma was now pissed because Inui dared to make Sakuno his guinea pig.

"Well let's go find him so we could get him to help you turn back." Ryoma was ready to go looking for a certain data master, but Sakuno was too embarrassed to go out now.

"I can't go out looking like this. Everybody will just stare at me, thinking I'm weird." She was crying and class was about to begin so Ryoma thought of something that might help.

"Here wear my cap and tennis jacket. This way it won't be so weird that I let you wear my cap and jacket since we're friends. Let's get going because class is almost starting and if the teacher won't allow you to wear the cap then go to the nurse's office. Just say you're sick and want to rest. Understand everything?" Sakuno just nodded to Ryoma. "So let's get going to class." And they left for class.

The two reached their class safely without anybody seeing Sakuno's tail and ears, even though Sakuno had received glares from the girls when they walked to their class because she was wearing the prince's cap and jacket. Since the cap was big it let her ears have room inside and the jacket was big that it went past her thighs and her tail could wrap around her waist. They took their seats and the teacher came in. He went to take attendance and began his class, but when he looked up to see Sakuno wearing a cap he was not pleased.

"Ryuzaki-san, please remove your cap. It's against school rules to wear hats during school time." Their Japanese history teacher said. Sakuno was panicking, but she remembered the plan.

"A-Ano s-sensei my stomach hasn't been well since lunch, may I go to the nurse's office?" Her teacher wasn't sure, but allowed Sakuno to go. She quickly left to go to the office and went to lie down on the bed.

"Hmm, this is strange. I am sleepy all of a sudden. I guess I will take a nap." She went to sleep and the cap slipped off her head showing her ears and her tail decided to come out and lay next to her body.

Ryoma was worried about Sakuno since she has been at the nurse for two classes so he asked to be excuse to go to the nurse. As Ryoma went to the office he noticed that there were some students that needed to go to the nurse's office were there and were standing at the entrance. He went pale not wanting to believe what they might be standing there for so he marched forward. As he went near the group who were a bunch of guys, he notice that they all have their phones out and saw that they were taking pictures…of Sakuno! He was beyond pissed now because they saw her appearance and because they were taking photos of her sleeping which he didn't see yet.

He step through the hordes of idiotic boys and gave them a deadly glare that let them see their unfortunate ending if they don't get out quickly. They were frozen so he spoke in a quiet, deadly voice filled with venom, "Get out now, or else I will hunt you all down and kill you all very slowly. Before you go you better delete those photos you took or else something worse will happen to you all." And they deleted their photos, showing him as proof and scrammed for their lives.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and saw that she was sleeping peacefully and then looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly time for school to end. He decided to sit and stay with Sakuno. "Wow she is like Karupin, but cuter. Her face is a little pale with a light blush, but she looks like she is happy with the way she is purring in her sleep. Her ears look really soft. I wonder if she will mind if I touch them."

He slightly touched her ears and they started to twitch a little so he placed his hands on her face. She started to purr a lot when his hand was on her face and she was smiling and her tail was moving a little to show she was happy. Though Ryoma was smiling himself because of what she was doing it has to end because she was starting to wake up. When she woke up she saw Ryoma and noticed that his hand was on her cheek. She turned a strawberry red and jolted out of the bed.

'R-R-R-Ryoma-kun, w-w-what are you doing here?" she practically screamed her question at him. Ryoma was blushing as well and stuttered at little when he spoke.

"Y-Y-You weren't in class s-so I came to check on you and it was nearly time f-for school to end." Sakuno looked at the clock was shocked to see it was nearly 3.

"S-S-So you were worried about m-me?" Ryoma just turned to look at the window and was blushing really hard. Sakuno was able to see and smiled at that.

Ryoma got up after a little peek at Sakuno smiling and said, "W-Well let's go and find Inui-sempai to cure you." "Okay let's go." And they left to find the evil mad scientist.

After school tennis practice was starting so that is there first stop and they spotted the man. "Inui-sempai, do you have a cure for Sakuno?" Inui just look at them confusingly.

"Judging from Ryuzaki-san's appearance, I am 100% sure that something happened with the new penal tea of mine. Am I correct?" They both nodded, but of course what Inui said caused the rest of the regulars to be worried.

"Nya, what's happening Saku-chan? Did you drink Inui's evil experiment?" Eiji was scared that Sakuno might die because of the drink or even worse, that they will get kill from her grandmother.

"Inui-sempai what did you do to her? You can't give her those penal teas. What will Ryuzaki-sensei do to us if she knows her granddaughter is sick because of us?" Momo was worrying about his life now.

"Well I won't know until she shows us so please show us what happen." Sakuno was hesitant, but Ryoma just gave her a look that says 'it's okay'. She took off his jacket and cap to show her sempais what happen to her. Everybody was completely shocked at seeing Sakuno being half cat.

"Mou I do look weird don't I?" Sakuno was about cry because of the stares.

"No, you look really cute Sakuno, but how did this happen?" Fuji was really curious at this.

"Nya, Fuji is right you are cute Saku-chan, but how did this happen!" Eiji exclaimed.

"W-Well I ran into Inui-sempai so for punishment I needed to drink his new experiment. It was clear looking like water, and it tasted like sweet water unlike those that everybody said was horrible. I ate my lunch and fell asleep and then I woke up like this." She was still holding onto the blush on her face while she explained everything.

"I see so the mixture in that new drink must have somehow gotten to the person's DNA and made a few adjustment so they can develop cat ears and tail. It must be the cat nip and fur that was put in. Thank you for the data." The others were looking at him. "What is it?"

"Inui-sempai, aren't you going to turn Sakuno back to normal because she can't go home with cat ears and tail. Her grandma will kill us. You better get a cure or I will use YOU as a target practice." Ryoma was giving a threat and a hard glare to his sempai.

"Now I never said I didn't have a cure. Here Ryuzaki I made another mix just in case if something happened with the first one. You just need to drink it and you will be cure." This time the drink looked red like blood and everybody feared for Sakuno's safety. Sakuno hesitantly took the drink and looked at it. The color alone made Sakuno wanting to throw up, but she wanted to be normal so she drank the whole thing.

Everybody had a horrifying look on their faces as she drank the concoction and were ready to help her if she fainted. She finished it and it didn't look like she was going to faint. "That was actually sweet. It tasted like strawberry freshly picked from the fields." The regulars were baffled at Sakuno's answer.

"Are you really okay Sakuno-chan?" Oishi being the most motherly was really worried.

"Yeah, it was really good." The others still don't believe her answer.

"Sakuno look! Your ears and tail are disappearing." Ryoma pointed out.

Sakuno took out her mirror and looked at herself. There weren't any ears and tail. She was normal again. Sakuno was really happy and ran to hug Ryoma really tightly.

"Ryoma-kun I am normal again!" Ryoma didn't answer or move because he was a little shock at the hug and because all the regulars were staring at him, especially Momo and Eiji who were grinning.

"Isn't it great to be so young Ryoma?" Momo was teasing him along with his teasing buddy.

"Nya, ochibi you are blushing. It must be nice getting a hug from Saku-chan." Eiji was grinning cheekily at him.

Sakuno heard the comment and let go of Ryoma. "A-A-A-Ano, since it's late and the girls don't have practice today I am going to go home now."

"Wait Sakuno, just let see you off first before I go to practice." Sakuno nodded at Ryoma and they left to the gates.

"Don't worry Ryoma-kun; I know my way back home. I am not that bad with directions anymore." Sakuno smiled to lessen his worries.

"I know, but still I need to make sure you are going the right direction from here and there was something else I was hoping to tell you." Ryoma looked very nervous so Sakuno waited for him to tell her.

"So what is it?" she tried to tell him to go on.

"W-W-Well Sakuno, even though we are friends, you are very important to me and I mean in a special way. Umm...I am not very good at this so I will just say it. I LOVE YOU." Ryoma by now was blushing full time, but Sakuno was also.

"I-I am glad to hear that Ryoma-kun and I love you too." Sakuno was smiling and crying a little from his confession. Ryoma on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear in excitement.

"Now you better go back to practice Ryoma-kun or else you will get in trouble. I will see you tomorrow okay?" Ryoma just nodded and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before dashing off to practice. Sakuno was still blushing as she went home. As she got to her house, she ate dinner and went upstairs for a well deserve rest, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

(Next Day Morning)

Sakuno awoke by her grandmother's shout. "Wake up Sakuno! Ryoma is here to take you to school. He is waiting for you in the kitchen." After hearing that she quickly dashed to get dressed, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she screamed.

Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sumire heard the screamed and went upstairs to wherever Sakuno's room was. They barged in without knocking and found Sakuno. "What's going on Sakuno? Why did you scream?" Sumire asked.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno and found the reason she screamed. "Why did they come back Sakuno?" Her cat ears and tail were back.

"Sakuno, what are those on you?" Sumire was really worried. "Did someone bully you to put them on?"

"I don't know why they came back and baa-chan nobody is bullying me. I just drank something from Inui-sempai and then I just sprouted these cat ears and tail when I fell asleep, but they were gone when I drank something else from him." Sumire stopped listening after she heard Sakuno drank something from Inui.

Sumire was surrounded by a dark aura and was muttering something, "There will be a dead man. I need a shovel, a bag and a rope." Ryoma and Sakuno were a little scared now. "Ryoma, Sakuno, you better get going to school." "Yes ma'am!" "Yes baa-chan!"

Sakuno quickly changed and left with Ryoma to school. Sumire was just getting ready to kill a certain data master. The said person felt a cold chill running down his back and predicted a 100% chance of certain doom.

The End

* * *

**I'm sorry it was terrible. Ryoma was really OC and I probably left a lot of things out. Forgive my poor thoughts. Please, please review it.**


End file.
